Rain On My Parade
by WoahNow
Summary: Running away from one problem leads Bella straight to the next. She wakes under embarrassing circumstances, next to a virtual stranger - a man she'd never seen before - after an accidental run-in amidst a thunder storm. FAGE4 story for Rebadams7. Rated M for mature content.
1. The Storm

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Rain on my Parade**

**Written for: Rebadams7**

**Written By: WoahNow**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt used: "Caught in the rain." **

**Summary: ****Running away from one problem leads Bella straight to the next. She wakes under embarrassing circumstances, next to a virtual stranger - a man she'd never seen before - after an accidental run-in amidst a thunder storm. FAGE4 story for RebAdams7. Rated M for mature content.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters, I just have my wicked way with them.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
**** community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

**There are a lot of great stories posted for FAGE so I really do think you should check them out, if you haven't already. I strongly recommend BeeGurl13's _If He Would Have Been Faithful._ I think I love her. It's an excellent fic so go read and leave her some love.**

**Without further ado, here's Bella's point of view...**

* * *

I carried my grocery bags down the street to my apartment, scrunching my nose up at the suffocating humidity which hung in the air.

Upon reaching my apartment building, I had a hard time juggling my bags while trying to fish out my set of keys. It didn't help that I had no idea where I had put them. I eventually surrendered, setting the groceries down on the front stoop, leaving my hands free to pat down my pockets and rummage through all of the clutter in my bag. Locating them at last, I unlocked the doors and propped it open with one foot while I ungracefully gathered my things from the concrete.

I was more prepared to tackle the door of my flat when I reached it, opening it much quicker than I had opened the main doors.

Half way through unpacking my food, the intercom buzzed. I dropped the apples I was holding onto the counter before crossing the short distance to my intercom and pressing the button to speak to my visitor. Since I wasn't expecting anybody, I wondered if it was another fool hitting whichever button they fancied. It happened more often than I'd like.

"Hello?" I spoke into the device, waiting for any response.

"Bel-Bella?" A familiar, gravelly voice hiccuped. I should have known.

"Jake? Is that you?" I could hear the disapproval in my tone, but I doubted he could.

"Yes." He slurred, "Let me up." He instructed half-heartedly. I could imagine him using the wall of the building to support his weight as he leaned into the intercom.

"You're not coming up, Jake."

"Pl-ease Bell, best behaviour." He tried to persuade me, but to no avail. I'd learned my lesson, I wasn't giving in again. He always arrived with the best of intentions but somewhere along the way, he'd behave like an ass. Again.

"No. Go sober up, Jake." I ordered, giving the impression of authority with my tone.

"She left me, Bells. Leah doesn't want me anymore."

This wasn't new; Jacob had split with Leah, his girlfriend of a year, a few weeks ago. She accused him of cheating on her with me and ever since, I've been on the receiving end of many self-pitying speeches and drunken passes. After a week, I stopped letting him into my flat. The sad thing is, Leah and Jake had been great together and her accusations were completely unfounded. It simply irritates me when people don't understand that sometimes, between a man and a woman, a friendship is just a friendship. No more, no less. Ever since Leah voiced her misguided opinions, Jake seemed to try and make them true. A little late, and a little unwarranted; we weren't even attracted to each other. The whole thing was a little pathetic, if I'm honest, but I did feel sympathy for my friend.

With a heavy sigh I opened my door and descended the stairs until I was face to face with my oldest friend. We used to play together, ever since he could walk. He was a year younger than me and our parents had been friends for decades. We were like one big, extended family. There were barbecues, camping trips and Christmases.

"Hey, Jake." I spoke softly, trying to give him verbal comfort.

"Why doesn't she want me, Bells?" He wailed, throwing himself at me until his muscle arms were constricting around my body in a suffocating embrace.

"You wanted different things and she didn't trust you. She should have trusted you. You never would have hurt her." I told him, as I had done many times before. My hands rubbed soothingly up and down his back, wanting to ease his pain.

"I'll become a spinster, just like you, B. We'll be at the bottom of the barrel together... The only fish in the sea."

Wow. Consider my ego stroked... Jake was such a charmer. With an internal eye roll, I bypassed his unintentionally offensive comments.

"You should go, Jake. Go home, have a shower, drink some water and get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning." Jake frowned at me a few moments, swaying slightly as he released me and took a step back.

"I think... You're a good idea. No, you... have. Yes. You're too g- too good to be here." he mumbled nonsensically before turning unannounced and walking away in a relatively straight line. I probably should have helped him home but he didn't have far to go and I would be no use faced with his buckling weight.

Jake's words, however, were now playing on my mind, stuck on repeat and driving me crazy with every second I allowed them to plague me. It had been eight years since I had dated. Eight long years. How time flies. My first and only boyfriend was Sam, a boy one year older than me who I'd met on vacation when I was seventeen. I'd been sat on the beach alone – no surprise there, right? - reading Hamlet for the first time, when he approached me from the sea. He'd been swimming and his dark hair had hung over his face, droplets of ocean water dripping onto his face and rolling down his body. The sun was beating down on the secluded beach. And, without trying to sound cliché, it all went from there. It was a short but rapidly progressing relationship, if you get my drift. We broke up after a month and we never saw each other again. I had no complaints. I hadn't become attached, much to my surprise. I never thought about him anymore.

Suddenly unwilling to return to my lonely spinster flat, I began running. I ran through the park, into the woods I'd come to know well, and all the way to the clearing. It was one of my favourite places; so peaceful and untouched- as though it didn't exist. I came here to think when I felt trapped by the walls of my apartment and the chaos of my life. It had taken around half an hour to get here. I was sweaty, warm and out of breath. I bet I looked a mess but the place was deserted. When I cast my gaze up to the sky, I noticed the black clouds rolling over my sanctuary. It had been sunny but humid when I ran from my life, but now the weather matched my mood.

I walked forward, to the centre of the meadow, pressing strands of damp hair back from my face and catching my breath in sharp gasps. With my head still upturned, lightening flashed. My eyes widened in delight. I _loved_ storms. Within a few seconds, torrential rain poured from the dismal sky, soaking me to the skin. Thunder rumbled. I held my arms out, smiling upwards, and span slowly in circles. The rain felt cleansing on my skin... on my face. Washing away the loneliness and the thoughts of becoming an old cat lady. I could have dogs instead, after all.

I laughed, barely audible to my own ears over the pounding rain and rumbling sky. I left my worries behind and just lived. Nature's treat.

My worries, however, did not remain absent for long. My mind drifted and I forgot my surroundings, instead losing myself in fantasies of someone holding me as I slept at night, someone pressing a kiss to my jaw, someone loving me like I needed them to.

I was never speaking to Jake when he was drunk again. He had only succeeded to torture me as much as he was torturing himself and I wasn't equipped for this. I couldn't handle the greedy ache in my chest, slow and sure. My tears were washed away by the rain.

The sky was crying too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The chapters will be short (I don't want to flick between POVs too much in one chapter) but will all be posted by the end of the day, providing everything goes to plan. **

**Trying to write while eating an apricot wasn't my best thought out plan, but hey ho. Who cares about apricot flavoured keyboards anyway?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Knight

**This chapter is longer than the last. That's the way the chips fell. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the rain from my comfortable bed while you read. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters, I just fiddle with them a little bit.**

* * *

"Jack?" I shouted, trying to be heard over the bellowing thunder overhead. "Here, boy!" I cursed my loyal dog in that moment, as the water splashed down from the forest leaves and splattered against my hoody.

"Jack?" I called once more before tugging my hood up over my head and continuing my search. I'd already been looking for him for ten minutes. He never usually ran off but apparently, of all days, he chose the day when the storm was heavy and I was grumpy.

"Stupid fucking dog." I growled, kicking my way through the undergrowth and wondering how long I could continue to search before I gave up on him. I knew I wouldn't leave him out here, though. No matter how frustrated I was. He drove me crazy sometimes but I loved that dog to bits. He kept me company in my quiet apartment.

Five minutes later, I unexpectedly came across a clearing and spotted my dog, the trusty golden retriever sat in the rain as though it was an everyday occurrence, without a care in the world. Alright for him, I was the one who had to dry him later. In the haze of rain, it took me a moment to notice what had captured Jack's attention. He was sat, obediently facing a figure in the centre of the meadow. I made no effort to call out to either of them as I approached slowly, straining my eyes.

A woman.

Long brown hair plastered to her back, her face turned upwards, hands by her sides. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed. Her body convulsed with shivers and I noted her clothing. A white tee and denim shorts. No coat. She looked young from where I stood.

My strides grew longer and I closed the distance between us much quicker, concern for this lone woman clutching at my thoughts. Soon I was running, mud squelching beneath my feet and no doubt flicking up the back of my jeans. She didn't move, other than her shivers and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. As I reached her, I touched my hand to her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She startled, jumping back as her eyes shot open.

I knew those eyes. I'd seen them before.

Her brown eyes were sad and confused. She took a step away from me and I held my hands out in surrender, palms towards her. She was like a startled deer and I didn't want her to bolt, she didn't look well. She shouldn't be alone.

"Bella?" Her eyes widened, but barely. She opened her mouth to speak but the chattering of her teeth prevented her. With another tentative step towards her, I brushed my fingers against her arm and grimaced at the iciness of her porcelain skin. I pulled roughly at me hoody, removing it from my body and quickly pulling it over her head, helping her slip her arms into the sleeves. I tried not to notice how see-through her white tee was and how pebbled her nipples were. I tried and I failed. After pulling her hair from the inside of the sweatshirt, I realised how close I had come to the beautiful woman in front of me. My breathing caught in my throat and I lowered my eyes to meet her confused gaze. I nearly kissed her. I was so close, her lips were so close.

With an exhale, I averted my gaze, purging my desires from my mind.

My hand found its way to the base of her back as I urged her out of the field and towards the house. She needed warmth and dry clothes or she was going to get sick. Perhaps the damage was already done. She stumbled and slipped on the soggy, obstacle-ridden ground. I reached for her hand to steady her and shuddered as her cold fingers clasped mine. Her brown eyes were apologetic but her lips... they were blue. Her breaths were short and shallow and I could imagine the constriction the cold was causing to her airways. Without a second thought, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her bridal style as I jogged steadily through the forest in the direction I had come. Jack ran by my side, occasionally sprinting further in front before dropping back again.

When we reached the house I let the three of us in and quickly kicked off my shoes before running up the stairs to my room with Bella clutched to my chest. Her hands were curled in my shirt and her head was buried in my chest. As I looked down at her, I noticed her drooping eyelids. She hadn't said a word and I was worried. _Really _worried.

I decided to save my questions for a time when she was more coherent.

Carefully, I lowered her onto my bed and reluctantly left her side to run a bath in the adjoining bathroom. That's what they did for people with hypothermia, right? I think she had hypothermia, but I was no doctor. I grabbed some towels from the airing cupboard as I waited for the tub to fill, occasionally – ahem, regularly – poking my head around the door to check on Bella. Her eyes were barely open and I took that as a bad sign. She still shivered uncontrollably, her small body curled in on itself on my duvet. It hurt to see how vulnerable she looked.

After testing the bathwater, ensuring it wasn't too warm, I switched off the taps and returned to my room, picking up her convulsing form and carrying her to the bathroom. I sat her on the chair in there – don't even ask – and held her gaze as my fingers found the hem of my sweatshirt which enveloped her body, pulling it up and over her head. She made no sound of protest when I brought my hands to her water-logged shirt and removed it. I never took my gaze from her sad eyes as I fought with the button of her shorts, which clung stubbornly to her skin. I peeled them from her thighs and tossed them to the side.

Without further ado, I placed her into the bath and refused to move from her side. I didn't trust her to stay awake alone in the bath and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I stroked her hair, feeling the odd urge to comfort her.

"What on earth were you doing out in the storm alone, hey?" I asked, mostly musing to myself. "We've got to get you warm now. Just sit tight, okay?" Her head nodded infinitesimally and I wondered if she really know what I was saying. Whether she understood.

The water started to cool and Bella seemed mildly more aware of her surroundings. Setting her back on the chair, I went in search of clothes for her. I raided my draws until I found a pair of sweats, some boxers and a shirt for her. I figured she would need to remove her wet underwear or it would cool her once again. When I handed them to her, I was startled by her quiet voice.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, losing myself in her brown eyes.

"That's okay, Bella." I passed her a towel, keeping my eyes averted from her body once again, displaying incredible self control. Once I had retrieved a towel for myself, I silently left the room so I could get dry.

First, I changed the damp sheets on my duvet where Bella had laid. I then stripped down, patting my skin dry with the fluffy white towel. I was half way through pulling my boxers up my thighs when I heard the door click behind me, indicating Bella had emerged from the bathroom. She squeaked and I worked quickly to cover myself, turning to find her with her hand across her eyes and her mouth in an 'O' of surprise. I scrubbed a hand over my face and groaned internally.

_Just flash the girl, why don't you, Edward_.

I cleared my throat and apologised. She spread her fingers to peek through, checking that the coast was clear, no flashers in sight. If the situation wasn't so uncomfortable, I might have found it funny. But it was uncomfortable and I didn't.

I noticed the goosebumps on her exposed arms and forgot my state of undress as I beckoned her towards me, pulling back the corner of the duvet and indicating she should climb in. She shivered and yawned, seeming still slightly dazed as she clambered into my bed and I was thankful that I had found her and not somebody else. By the time I had pulled on a tee, she was asleep, her breathing even. Her hands were curled under her head, her knees pulled up to her chest. I wondered whether her body was trying to gain warmth or whether she always slept curled up that way.

The moment my sister returned, I knew. Why? You ask. The tell-tale screech gave her away. My name was wailed from her lips as she expelled the air from her lungs. I wondered what I had done. I heard her begin to stomp up the stairs and my eyes flicked to Bella. I didn't want her to wake. I slipped out of the door, easing it closed behind me, making as little noise as possible.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Alice hissed as she appeared at the top of the stairs, one hand on her hip and the other pointed accusingly at me.

_How did she know about Bella already?_

"Yes, Alice?" I inquired innocently. She paused, her eye's taking in my semi-clothed form and my protective stance in front of my bedroom door.

"What's going on?" She questioned. So maybe she didn't know about Bella. That led me to wonder what crime I had actually committed. "Who is she?" Alice's gaze was curious. That was until she scrunched her nose up in disgust. "You had sex in my guest bedroom?" She demanded and I spluttered.

"No, Alice. No!" I shook my head, pretending like my thoughts hadn't drifted to sex with Bella. Her lithe legs... which I hadn't noticed. And her pert breasts... which I also hadn't noticed.

"Then explain yourself, mister." She ordered, gesturing to my appearance and stance.

"I ran into that friend of yours, Bella-"

"-You better hope you didn't get your joystick anywhere near my best friend or something is going to get broken." She whisper-screeched, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"It's not like that, Ali, jeez. I was walking Jack and-"

"Don't even get me started on that dog. That _soggy _dog that has smeared dirt _all over _my house, Edward. _Everywhere_. You better be cleaning that up." So _that _was why she was so angry before. I guess I kind of forgot to dry Jack off. I had other priorities.

"Sorry, Ali. I had to take care of Bella first." I explained, trying to defend my actions so she may not chew me out as much. "I found her in the rain, Al. All on her own, out in the storm. She was freezing and I couldn't just leave her there. She was going to get sick."

"Is she okay?" Alice's voice softened and her eyes flicked to the door. "Can I see her?" I nodded, opening the door and stepping aside. Alice cautiously passed me, sitting on the bed beside her best friend and pressing the back of her hand to Bella's cheek. "She's still cold, Edward." Alice pointed out.

"I didn't know what else to do. She went in the bath and I gave her dry clothes and the duvet." I shrugged helplessly.

"Get in." She instructed, her tone leaving no room to argue.

"What?" So, I argued anyway. Sue me. She couldn't mean what I thought she meant, surely?

"Snuggle like you've never snuggled before. Get in that bed." She stood and tugged on my wrist, forcing me to move.

"Alice, I can't."

"She needs to get warm, Edward. We have to make sure she's okay. She's my best friend." Alice pulled out the puppy dog eyes and I didn't think to question why Alice wasn't climbing in herself. After all, she was properly acquainted with the brunette in my bed and I... wasn't.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're hot, she's cold... it's a match made in Heaven." She declared, as only Alice would. With a reluctant sigh, I obeyed my nagging sister because I saw her reason and she had the best of intentions, I was sure. I crossed to the other side of the double bed and climbed in behind Bella, trying not to get too close in case my body misunderstood and I landed myself in another bucket of awkwardness. Under Alice's scrutiny, I wrapped my arms around her friend and pulled her back into my chest, keeping my lower half in its own space as subtly as I could. The last thing I needed was for my sister to think I was molesting her unconscious best friend in bed.

I felt as though I was absorbing the chill from Bella's body into my own but I didn't care. Her shivers were lessened and her skin was a little warmer to the touch, although no less pale than before. Alice left with a smile shot in my direction, closing the door behind her.

Bella's rhythmic breathing was soothing and I found myself getting tired, my eyelids heavy. I pulled the duvet tighter around us before I allowed my eyes to fully close, resigning myself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, you lovely people. I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of this little fic. I've really enjoyed writing it, but I do love writing a damsel in distress. It's only so I can fantasise about having an Edward save me from a dismal situation. *Shrugs* I know you all do it too. **

**Ever had your own Edward save you from a nightmare? **

**See you soon.**


	3. The Schemer

**Hey honeys. Welcome back. **

**This chapter is ridiculously short but I didn't want to stick it in another one. This is the only time you'll be hearing from little Alice Cullen so I hope she does herself justice. I didn't want to divert and give her too much to ramble on about. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and it's characters, I just do naughty things with them. Hush, hush.**

* * *

When I walked into my home, returning from my shop having been there to wait on a delivery, I was taken aback by the mess. Jack sat in the doorway to the kitchen, at the end of the front hall, his soggy tail flicking back and forth across the hard wood floor. That dog! His head was turned upwards towards me, appearing excited that I had walked through the door. I was thankful that he hadn't bounded up to me as he usually did, considering how wet and dirty his coat was. There was mud streaked across the walls and muddy paw prints providing evidence of the path Jack had taken through my house. I didn't even want to see the kitchen. I shouted for Edward, knowing he would be here somewhere.

Before charging up the stairs in search of my irresponsible and infuriating brother, I slipped off my heels and set down my bag – in a clean spot, of course, and out of the reach of Jack and his dirt. I heard a door open, presumably Edward's, as I stomped up the stairs towards him. When he explained the situation with Bella, I forgave him his negligence in drying off Jack, although I didn't tell him that. I hoped he would feel guilty for a little while.

Now though, I worried about what had caused Bella to stand out in the storm for who knows how long. I knew Jake had been wallowing recently and she sympathised with his pain, but I hoped he hadn't harmed her. She told me he had come onto her but she also told me he was banned from her apartment until he sorted himself out and sobered up. She was a good friend but she knew when to put herself first, it's one of the things I admired about her. Bella Swan is a tough cookie.

I'd left her in Edwards capable hands, after much persuasion, and knew he'd look after her. Our mother had raised him to be a gentleman so I trusted him with my closest friend.

I cleaned up the mess Jack had made (even though I'd told Edward he had to do it,) unable to stay mad as he wagged his tail and nudged my leg with his nose. He was a bundle of crazy and it was a little infectious.

When my house was back to it's usual state of clean disarray, I set about making dinner - a simple stir fry. When it was almost done, I climbed the stairs to retrieve Edward and Bella. I opened his bedroom door to find them both intertwined with each other and both sound asleep. I couldn't find it in me to wake the pair and instead retreated from the room and ate dinner alone with a glass of wine.

The leftovers sat on two plates on the counter, just in case they awoke any time soon and went in search of food. I knew it was unlikely either had eaten since lunch. Although, knowing Bella's eating habits, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd planned on a late lunch, only to miss it due to whatever had arisen.

With one last inspection of my kitchen, ensuring no muddy paw prints remained, I retired to my bedroom. When Jack followed me, I didn't object, simply scratching behind his ears before patting the bed. Edward didn't let him on the furniture but it would be our little secret. I switched on the television, finding an episode of House on. The show was my guilty pleasure and I fantasised about the main character – a guilty pleasure of mine. I snuggled into my pillow and continued to watch until I couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This wasn't really intended to be a drabble, but it kinda looks that was right now, doesn't it? It's not. The next chapter will also be quite short though so... don't shoot me? Actually, it seems to be getting longer. -Chuckle- That's what she said. ;) I'll share the margaritas and Minstrels if you're kind. And yes, I did just sort of own up to drinking strong booze while writing. I do that sometimes. **

**I hope this little insight wasn't too boring for you. I felt it was needed to fill in a bit of a blank in the time frame and I do like Alice, she's a cool lady. **

**Thank you for your support. You're all pretty special, even the silent ones. It's good to know people are reading this, even if you're wondering what on earth I'm on about half the time. Don't worry, I ask myself the same thing frequently. **

**See you soon.**


	4. The Aftermath

**I'm back. Wow, this is the most I've ever updated in a short period of time. Don't get used to it. I'm a slacker. I used to be reliable but... yeah, not anymore. *Grins* **

**We're back to Bella here. I guess she's feeling a little bit better after the whole hypothermia situation but she has had some help warming up... in more ways than one ;) Couldn't resist.**

**I should warn you of the upcoming citrus. If you don't like, skip the chapter. Just a suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters, I corrupt them with my dirty imagination.**

* * *

In my dream, hot hands teased my breasts, the friction against my pebbled nipples making my breaths shake. The man I was fantasising about seemed vaguely familiar but for the life of me I couldn't focus on his features. They weren't important. What I did know was that we were lying in a park, on the grass beneath the stars in the warm night-time air. I was being smothered by the heat but I wasn't interested in that. His hands... Ugh. So good. This was the most action I'd had in a long time and I was incredibly receptive to the pleasure.

I ground against my mysterious companion, moaning at the stimulation to my swollen clit with every needy rock of my hips. I wasn't even in control of my movements anymore, my body acted of its own volition. I craved every touch; his kneading fingers and husky groans.

More, more, more.

"Fuck." I hissed as he moved beneath me.

Each one of my long-neglected nerves were on fire from his ministrations and I reached out to him, clinging on as pleasure assaulted my every sense.

I knew I was getting close, my gasping breaths and whorish moans providing further evidence.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" I whimpered, my back arching as my climax crashed through me ruthlessly.

My eyes flew open as I suddenly awoke from my dream, my chest heaving with each panted breath as the aftermath of my orgasm lingered. It took a moment too long for me to note the compromising position I was in and the eyes, barely visible in the dark, that were watching me intensely.

Confusion and embarrassment flooded through me, the blush on my cheeks intensifying with the realisation that I had, in fact, just rubbed myself all over a stranger.

"Oh, God." I gasped, a mixture of surprise, lust and fear. I didn't know where I was or whose bed I was currently sharing. Neither of us spoke and only the only sound permeating the air were our breaths. Yes, I noticed he was breathing just as heavily as I.

I glanced down, withdrawing my gaze from his. The duvet was pressed to my waist and I was relieved to find I was fully clothed... although not in clothes I recognised. The stranger's hand was positioned possessively over my left breast, until he snatched it away as though he had been burned.

Quickly, I disentangled myself from the sheets, fully intending to escape this unfamiliar scenario. The owner of the intense eyes, however, had other plans. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, stopping my departure. He gently tugged me towards him but I struggled against his grasp.

"Shh, Bella. Please." I froze, my eyes flitting back to his. I had no idea how this stranger knew my name, but, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realised I had seen him before. I had flashbacks of what I believed to be the previous day; the rain... I'd been in the rain. These snippets of memory only served to confuse me further. Why couldn't I remember?

I'd seen Jake. He'd been drunk and... and nothing.

"Who- Who are you?" I cursed myself for stuttering. The man's brows creased for a moment and he remained silent. I began to tug my arm back again, but he didn't release me. My heartbeat was racing and it had nothing to do with my release.

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother." He told me. I'd never met Alice's brother so I couldn't confirm or deny his claims, although I did know he was called Edward.

"How do you know who I am?" I demanded.

"She has pictures of you around here, lots of them. You're her best friend." He told me, holding my gaze as though trying not to startle me. His eyes were familiar. He'd been in the meadow in the rain. I shuddered as I remembered how cold I had been, everything had been cold and disorientated. "Don't be scared, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you." His tone was soothing but with the new information, which he seemed so eager for me to believe, I relived my initial embarrassment. This wasn't just some stranger I had rubbed myself all over, it was my best friend's brother.

_Damn it. _Alice was going to kill me. I'm such a shitty friend.

Edward gingerly raised a hand – his free hand – and brushed it against my heated cheek, his touch delicate. Even that simple contact reminded me of the way his hands had felt in my dream, cupping my breast. I found myself turned on and ashamed. _Whore! _I growled internally as my traitorous body reacted.

I tried to slip my unrestricted hand between us to detach his grasp from my wrist but he groaned when I brushed against his hard length. His eyes closed and his jaw tensed. I froze, my hand millimetres from his erection, but the distance closed when his hips bucked. I watched in rapt fascination as his lips parted, a hiss escaping him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised on an exhale, apparently trying to control his urges. "I didn't mean to do that." I found it almost comical, that after all the grinding I'd done on his thigh, he was apologising to me.

My rebellious hand had a mind of its own, sneaking forward without my permission to palm Edward's length. I don't know which of us was more surprised.

He inhaled sharply, his whole body tensed against his pleasure.

"Bella..." his rough voice held a warning. It only served to spur me on.

His fingers curled into his palms, forming tight fists as my fingers traced him through his boxers. Something in him snapped because, before I could even blink, he had me rolled onto my back, his body encasing mine. I had opened my legs to him on instinct and his hips sat between them. We stared at each other for only a moment before the thrust of his hips against my own had me moaning. My hands clawed at his clothed back, seeking purchase as I arched my back.

I didn't know what had come over me. I'd never behaved this way in my life, not even with Sam. I mean, we actually went on a few dates before anything like this happened. Perhaps it was the length of time I'd gone without sex, without the touch of an incredibly attractive man with magical hands, that had me in this compromising situation.

Perhaps my subconscious understood that it's only fair that, since I got my rocks off, he should get his go too.

Edward's lips on my neck distracted me from my analysing but after jerking his hips into my heat twice more, his body tensed and his face contorted as he came. He ducked his head into his chest, groaning in what I understood to be embarrassment, as he rolled his body off mine and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Way to go, Cullen." He growled quietly, clearly chastising himself. I didn't say anything. Was there anything _to_ say?

"Look," he began, his eyes obscured by his hand and those long, talented fingers. "I'm really sorry. _Fuck_. I'm embarrassed. That was... embarrassing." Another groan – his – interrupted his tirade. "I'm never going to be able to show my face again. It's never happened before but I just... you're just... I couldn't-" Frustrated, he stopped talking, perhaps trying to collect his thoughts. He was babbling, after all. I felt uncomfortable too.

"I need to go shower. Please don't leave, I need to talk to you but apparently I can't even form a coherent sentence right now. I'll be quick." I stifled my smile, thinking of just how _quick _he was. I didn't think letting him in on my amusement would help the situation in any way. I simply nodded in response to his words instead and then, with a heavy exhale, he rolled out of bed, walking gingerly. He bent to retrieve a towel from the floor and it triggered a memory. My cheeks heated as I remembered Edward's naked ass – a very nice ass, I might add – from the day before. Oh God, what on earth had been going on?

With one last look over his shoulder and an embarrassed smile, he retreated into his en suite, closing the door behind him. I sighed. What the Hell had I gotten myself into? That's it. Definitely no drunk Jake again. I'm banning drunk Jake's, they mess with my life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was longer than it was going to be. I've actually split it up into two, so expect more from Bella next. **

**So, how would you feel waking up dry humping Edward? *Snorts* Like I don't know.**

**I guess nothing says "please to meet you" like an early morning grope session. It speeds up the introductions. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm sorry I didn't finish posting yesterday like I had hoped but you won't be waiting long. Have a wonderful weekend :)**


	5. The Escape

**Heeeeeellooooooo pretty ladies. And/or gents. **

**Welcome back to this little fic. I'm good at this posting malarkey, no? *Pats self on back***

**I just want to apologise for any misspellings, grammatical errors or punctuation mishaps that you may have spotted in the previous chapter. In my eagerness, I forgot to proof read. I guess I got a little bit ahead of myself. **

**Don't forget to check out the other FAGE stories (link at start of first chapter) because they are a-ma-zing. The deadlines gone, so technically I should have finished posting -Shhhh. But that also means that everyone else should have too so dip your toes in the little pond of FAGE fun. I dare you.**

**Another quick aside: If you're reading my other fic, Distracted, then I wanted to let you know that if anything happens to it, like it suddenly disappears mysteriously, then I will begin posting it on AO3 and TWCS, both of which will use the penname WoahNow. I'll keep you posted on Twitter and Facebook; the links are on my profile!**

**We're hearing more from Bella now. What's she going to do while Edward cleans himself up, you ask? Well, why don't you read on...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters, I make them do my bidding.**

* * *

I flicked on a light switch, since the curtains were drawn and blocking out any light from outside. When I looked around the room I realised it was familiar; It was Alice's guest room. That made sense. That answered my earlier question about whether he was really Alice's brother, then.

My eyes darted from the bathroom door, through which I could hear the spray of the shower, to the bedroom door, which was closed to. I spotted my clothes in a pile on the dresser and slipped out from between the sheets, quickly discarding the masculine clothing I had been provided with.

I hastily dressed in my own dried and ironed clothes before checking I had everything with me and scurrying out the door as quietly as I could. I listened for any sound of Alice as I tiptoed down the stairs but the house was silent. I couldn't find my shoes and decided I didn't have time to look for them. Instead, I snatched up a pair of Alice's running shoes from the hall closet, thanking the Gods of morning-afters that we wore the same size shoes.

I didn't hesitate as I unbolted the door and ran, ignoring the pull in my muscles from my exercise the previous day. This calorie burning business was tiring. My legs protested, especially as they fought against the sludge caused by the rain, but I wasn't stopping any time soon.

I found the run soothing, giving me time to ponder and assess. I decided I had a mental breakdown of some sort due to my fear of spinsterhood and, as a survival instinct, threw myself upon the first available man, who just happened to be my best friend's brother, a man with extreme bedroom prowess. You have to take the good with the bad, right?

Alice, of course, could never find out that anything had happened. It made me cringe to think of what she may already know. Had she come home? Had she found us in some questionable position, not too dissimilar from the one I woke in? Or, God forbid, had she heard anything? I'm going to Hell.

By the time I arrived home, I was covered in mud and garnering some funny looks. A shower sounded Heavenly but it wasn't until I reached the front doors to my building that I realised I hadn't got a set of keys on me. I couldn't remember picking them up when I came down to see Jacob. I cursed my own stupidity. It's a wonder I ever managed to survive on my own.

With a heavy sigh, I faced the facts. I would have to go to Emmett. I couldn't call to check he was in since I didn't have my phone, so I would just cross my fingers and hope for the best. I had given him a spare set of keys, for emergencies such as these. Alice had a set too but that wasn't happening. Emmett was Alice's older brother, by three years. The brother I had met and did not have sexual encounters with. See, one out of two ain't bad.

After banging my head against the door a couple of times, I began traipsing towards Emmett's place, with my shoulders slumped. I had no money to take a cab and I didn't think running through the city when the streets were so busy would be productive, so I took things at a slower pace. I was in no rush.

Twenty minutes later, I was outside Emmett's building, my finger jabbing desperately at the intercom button for his flat. I sent a silent plea to the generous Gods of the morning after that Emmett was home. When his jovial voice boomed through the device, I fist pumped. I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"Hello?" He called and I grinned.

"Emmett!"

"Yes?" The word was drawn out, teasing. He would never change.

"Let me up, you oaf." I ordered in my most pleasant tone.

"Why would I want to do that?" He inquired, taunting me as he always did.

"Because if you don't, you won't be getting any cookies." I retorted, smug with my own quick thinking.

"Well, why didn't you say so before? Come on up, kid."

Easy as taking candy from a baby.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor, treading the familiar path to Emmett's door, my fist barely raised to knock before it swung open in front of me. Emmett's eager and boyish face greeted me as he looked expectantly around for the phantom cookies. I quickly nudged past him before he could realise I was empty handed.

"Hey, now. Where are the cookies?" He whined, staring at me with disbelief.

"What cookies?" I played innocent, smiling sweetly up at his hulking form. His eyes narrowed.

"You said you had cookies."

"I said no such thing." I argued, pleased with myself. I kicked off Alice's muddy shoes and traipsed through the apartment to the kitchen, where I knew I would find my keys.

"You said, if I didn't let you up, I wouldn't get cookies."

"I didn't say you would get cookies if you did let me up, that was just wishful thinking on your part." I told him as I snatched my flat keys out of the drawer.

"Oh, you are sneaky Swanny. Very sneaky. I feel so used! You just came here for your keys? I thought you missed me." I snorted playfully, pocketing the keys to my spinster flat.

I decided spinsterhood was less confusing and chaotic. I would never take it for granted again.

He caught me in his arms and rubbed his knuckles on the top of my head, further messing up my haystack hairstyle. I squirmed, jabbing him in the ribs in an attempt to escape but he didn't release me until the phone started to ring. I waved as I nudged my head towards the door, silently indicating my departure. "Wait!" He called to me.

"Hey, Ed, what's up?" Emmett greeted to the caller. I coughed, spluttering a little bit in my surprise. Emmett shot me a baffled look. "One sec, Ed." He spoke into the receiver.

"Stay, Bells." He instructed, pointing a warning finger at me and my eyes widened. Shit, there's no chance Edward wouldn't have heard that. Emmett wasn't known for his inside voice.

"Huh? Just Bella, trying to escape." I squeaked and promptly legged it. I'd apologise to Emmett later. I heard him calling after me but I took the stairs two at a time until I landed ungracefully at the bottom. While I hadn't wanted to run before, I now craved the sanctuary of my apartment so much that my feet pounded against the side walk at a sprint. I then realised my apartment may have been compromised. What if somebody spilled my address?

I decided to go and get changed, grab my phone, money and keys before escaping once more. That way I wouldn't be found.

Knowing it would probably start raining again at some point, judging from the dark clouds overheard, I pulled on a cap and a hooded shirt and this time chose jeans instead of shorts. I didn't have time to shower and I wrinkled my nose at myself in disgust. No wonder I was single.

With my clean clothes on, feeling more prepared than I was the day before, I locked up my apartment and made my way to one of my favourite cafés a few blocks away for some food and shed-loads of coffee. I needed it after everything that had happened – some of it I couldn't even remember.

As I walked, my phone buzzed and I answered it when I saw it was Alice.

"Hey," I greeted cheerily, not wanting to alert her to anything.

"Miss. Swan, how pleasant to speak to you, since I didn't get the chance last night." Her voice was teasing but I heard the concern she masked beneath it.

"Huh?" I responded eloquently.

"You were out like a light by the time I got home, all snuggled up in Edward's bed. I guess you've been formally introduced to my other brother now, eh?"

"Alice, it's not what you think." I defended, not sure what she was thinking but I knew it wasn't anything good. With Alice, it never was.

"So you didn't leave your ass out in the pouring rain, wearing barely a shred of clothing, only to be found by my darling brother as he walked the dog?"

"I- I- I don't know, Alice." I sighed. It was the truth. Her story sounded fairly plausible though.

"You really don't, do you?" She pried, her concern more evident.

"Nope. Not a clue what happened, to be honest. Well, most of it, anyway."

"Well then, let me fill you in and then you can help answer some of my questions. In fact, are you free for coffee?" Alice's voice was hopeful but I put that down to her caffeine addiction.

"Yeah, I was just headed to Benny's, actually. You okay to come down?"

"I'll be there in two minutes. A cappuccino, please." She requested, as though she didn't drink that every time.

"See you in a few."

As I walked into Benny's, my phone started ringing. I answered as I stepped into the queue, not even glancing at the caller ID. I assumed it would be Alice again.

"Bella Swan." Emmett's voice greeted me as I answered. Ah, shoot.

"What do you want, Emmie?" I used his hated nickname in an attempt to distract him.

"My brother - the taller, less attractive one – was very interested to hear that Bella, who I didn't know he'd even met, was dashing out of my place like her fine little ass was on fire."

"What can I say, I'm sought after by strangers far and wide." I deflected, just as the person in front of my received their change from the cashier. "Oh damn, I've got to go Emmett. Nice talking to you, bye." I gushed out, not letting him get a single word in before Iquickly disconnected the call and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Things were just getting worse with every passing minute.

I placed our order and paid before scooting to the end to wait for our drinks and my panini. As I waited, Alice came in, eyeing my dishevelled appearance with mild disgust before indicating that she would get us a table. I nodded at her in acknowledgement.

When our drinks and my lunch were handed to me, I joined Alice at the table, slowly lowering myself into the seat opposite her. She took a sip of her coffee, sighing in contentment before she turned her eyes to me.

"Hey, Bella." She grinned, looking like the cat who got the canary.

"Hello, Alice?" I replied uncertainly, not entirely sure what I had let myself in for.

"You're looking..."

"Like a mess, I know." I finished for her, raking my fingers through my tangled hair. I'd looked worse.

"To put it nicely, yes. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Now, fill me in." I instructed, wanting answers sooner rather than later.

"I came home from work yesterday to find Edward standing guard outside his bedroom door, dressed only in a t-shirt and his boxers – not something I wanted to see -" I couldn't help the image of his naked ass that slipped its way into my thoughts. Gulp. "And despite my initial thoughts, he hadn't been sexing someone up in my guest room, he had you holed up in his bed, sleeping like the dead. Apparently, he'd been out in the storm. Apparently, you'd been out in the storm too, only _you_ were a little worse for wear. He'd brought you home since you were drenched and suffering from hypothermia and then he stuck you in a bath to warm you up. Once you were a little warmer and a lot dryer, he put you to bed, the gentleman that he is."

I groaned, resting my head in my hands. He'd seen me naked? At least I was wearing new and matching underwear.

Alice ignored my distress and continued with her story, enjoying herself a little more than she should.

"Anyway, when I got in, you were still shivering and your skin was pretty icy so I kicked him into bed with you, for body heat, of course." I lifted my head to scowl at her, but I'm sure my expression displayed more accusation than anything. I'd never questioned why he had been in the bed before. I should have known.

"What?" She asked innocently and my scowl deepened.

"Alice Mary Cullen. What ever you're doing, stop it. Something's not right here."

"You needed body heat, Bells. I didn't want you to get sick." She pleaded, plastering on her angelic smile.

"Uh-huh. So tell me, what was wrong with your body heat? Is it somehow inferior to your brother's?" I probed, lifting one eyebrow.

"He has a larger surface area..." She argued weakly but she could see I wasn't buying it. "Okay, fine! I'm opportunistic. He had mentioned wanting to meet you before, since myself and Emmett tell him so much about you."

"Which part of "meeting me" does sharing body heat in bed when I'm unconscious fall under?" I questioned.

"The part where you hit it off great?" She asked, smiling encouragingly at me, as though begging me to go along with her strange ideas.

"Right... Why didn't I think of that?" I drawled sarcastically, rolling my eyes at my best friend. She was one of a kind. "For future reference, sweetie, I think you should make the introductions when neither party are asleep or delirious. Just a heads up." She waved a hand, dismissing my advice. I felt sorry for her next victim.

Alice's phone rang and she lifted it to her ear, answering the call.

"Hey, Edward." She smirked at me but I schooled my features into an expression of indifference.

"Why do you want that?" She asked, her amusement evident. "No, I haven't seen her."

I questioned her with my eyes but she ignored me.

"Okay, fine. Stop grovelling, I'll give you her address." I listened, appalled, as my best friend rattled off my address, flat number included, to her brother. That traitor.

She promptly ended the call and slipped her phone back into her bag. She stared right into my eyes, leaned forwards on her elbows and spoke.

"So... you're turn!" She chirped, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. I was silently thinking of all the ways to exact my revenge. How was I supposed to wallow in my own spinster awkwardness if Alice led the Sex God himself to my door? It just wasn't going to happen. I wondered briefly if I could climb up the fire escape, before realising that while that was possible, I'd be stuck on the fire escape because my window was shut tightly. This would take more scheming.

"What did you just do?" I cried, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my seat so she could feel the full force of my death glare.

"Oh, my brother just needed your address. Don't mind him." She proclaimed nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to give it to him." I huffed, intensifying the amount of death in my glare.

"Well he doesn't have your number so he couldn't ask you." She giggled but I knew she was just being a smart ass. "Apparently you left something when you rushed off earlier."

"I didn't leave anything." I defended immediately, knowing it was true.

"I should hope not. There wasn't exactly much for you to leave." She gave me a pointed stare. "Well, your shoes are still there, I imagine. I forgot to leave my running shoes out for you, did you find them in the closet?"

"Yeah, I found them."

"Good. So anyway, why did you leave in such a hurry this morning?" She smirked at me. She suspected something and I wouldn't be surprised if she was pretty accurate.

"I didn't want to impose any longer." I bullshitted, shrugging as I finally relaxed my posture.

"Right. Okay. I'll start with something easier, then. Why were you moping about in the woods in a storm?" She didn't buy my lies, then.

"Jake came over, drunk again, and something he said just got to me a bit, you know? I needed time to think and I guess I just got a little lost in my own head." I explained, trying to dismiss her worries.

"What did he say?" She asked, frowning.

"Basically, the gist of it was that I'm going to be an old maid at the rate I'm going, living with a ton of cats like your classic crazy lady."

"Well that's ridiculous. Bells, you may not have dated for a long while but that doesn't mean you never will again. You've been working hard to set yourself up in life and now things are finally calming down for you, you'll be able to put yourself out there. Trust me, I'm not going to let you become an old maid. I love you too much for that." She reached across the table, resting her hand on top of mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe you're right but... I can see where he's coming from, you know? I enjoy my independence and my privacy; that doesn't exactly make me good girlfriend material." I countered with a sigh, shaking my head at myself.

"When you meet a good man, you'll be able to have both of those things and still have a good relationship. It only has to be the right man for you."

"Right, right. I surrender. You're too romantic for me, Ali. I have no hope of winning and I don't want to crush your dreams." I grinned cheekily at her and she stuck her tongue out stubbornly. We'd had similar arguments before. I envied her romanticism. It was really sweet and endearing. I, on the other hand, was more realistic.

We spent another hour together in the coffee shop, moving away from the whole shenanigans of the previous twenty-four hours, instead discussing Alice's current projects and our holiday plans for the Summer. We made a point of going away together somewhere new every year for at least a week. I wouldn't change it for the world. Just the two of us exploring and experiencing. Despite her excitable nature and general enthusiasm, I never tired of Alice's company. I could never stay mad at her either, although she rarely gave me reason to be.

I hugged her as we parted ways and she promised to call me later so we could plan a night out. She insisted Emmett was coming because firstly, "he would hate to be left out" and secondly "his dancing is just to funny to miss out on" according to Alice, though I knew she was right.

On my walk back to the flat, I started thinking about where we could go on holiday. Alice told me she hadn't had chance to look into it yet but she needed sun and possibly sea, depending what our options were. I wasn't opposed to the idea of a beach holiday, either. Last year we had gone to New York and it was beyond anything I could have believed. We had an amazing time taking in the sights, shopping and exploring places off-the-beaten-track. This year, however, we wanted something different. We liked to mix it up a bit.

I was so absorbed in memories of New York and running through a small mental list of beach towns I'd heard of, that I didn't see Edward until his voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Bella? Please? I know you're in there. I'm not stalking you, I promise. Bella? You left... I thought- Well, I didn't think you were going to leave. If I had, I wouldn't have left you alone in my room. You weren't supposed to leave." He grunted in frustration. His finger was pressed firmly on the button for my intercom and he leaned against his arm which was propped against the brick wall of the apartment building. I was stood stock still at the bottom of the stairs, afraid to make any sudden movements in case I alerted him to my presence. How I managed to forget about his expected arrival, I'll never know. Damn Alice and her diversionary tactics. Okay, so this time, it probably wasn't her fault but that didn't mean I couldn't blame her. I could.

"Bella? I can't apologise enough for my behaviour. I realise now, in hindsight, that I was irresponsible. That's the beauty of hindsight though, isn't it? You see, I was- you had me really fucking turned on and I know that's no excuse but I didn't mean to assault you. I was only in bed with you because Alice made me. I told her no, I knew it would only end... well, you know. And shit, I'm rambling. And swearing. Sorry. Again. You don't know me from Adam and I realise that you weren't exactly coherent when we met and so no wonder you were so confused and I don't blame you for running, I mean... I did blame you. But I don't. Just... don't make me chase you? Talk to me?"

When I didn't reply to his cute – Yes! _Cute_. So, sue me. - ramblings, he span unexpectedly in frustration. Except, his eyes landing on me, while I was doing a very good impression of a gormless statue.

"Bella?"

"Um..."

Ah, crap.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Phwoaaaaaaar. That was a long chapter. I never meant for it to be that long – or long at all, really – but as I was writing, I kept thinking of different things I wanted to happen that just wouldn't work in Edward's POV and so there we are. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last but I can only confirm when I've written it because I'm a chatty bitch. **

**So... What did you think? Do I need to hide? **

**Did you expect Bella to run? **

**Let me know.**

**Until next time, honeys ;)**


End file.
